Dinner Date
by violetvision101
Summary: Dick and you are long time school buddies, but what will happen on the night he asks you on a romantic dinner date? Will this be the night you become more than friends? (One-shot) (Dick Grayson/Reader)


_(y/n) = Your name, (f/c) = Favorite color, (h/l) = Hair length, (h/c) = Hair color, (e/c) = Eye color, (f/s) = Favorite soup, (f/d) = Favorite dessert, (f/b) = Favorite beverage/drink, (f/m) = Favorite main course meal._

* * *

Dick and you have been school buddies for a long time; you two had most of the same classes and always sat together at lunch. Why he randomly asked you to dinner one day after school, you had no idea, but you found yourself excited as the driver pulled into the open gates of Wayne Manor. Who knew Dick lived with the rich and famous Bruce Wayne? You beamed to yourself as you thought back to when he asked you only a day before.

**_, , ,_**

_"__Hey, (y/n)! I was wondering if, maybe, you would want to join me for dinner?" the mischievous teen asked hopefully. You slightly chuckled to yourself as you happily responded,_

_ "__Of course I would, Dick. But why so spontaneous all of a sudden?" you inquired with a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow._

_He grinned as he responded confidently, _

_"__Just feeling a bit spontaneous. I'll have my driver pick you up tomorrow night at seven. How does that sound?"_

_"__Great," you exclaimed with a grin. "I'll text you my address."_

_"__Awesome, see you tomorrow!" Dick waved his goodbye before turning to leave, but right before he was out of earshot you quickly asked, "Wait, how should I dress?"_

_He pivoted around to face you with a smirk spread across his lips, and answered in a smooth tone, _

_"__Formal." before disappearing amongst the crowd._

**_, , ,_**

Your mind was pulled back to reality when you felt the limousine you rode in come to a halt. You went to obtain your clutch that rested on the seat next to you before the door was pulled open.

You smiled up at the older man who had opened it for you and stepped out of the fanciful limo that gleamed in the night. You turned to your kind driver and said in appreciation,

"Thank you so much, Mr…?" you trailed off in question to have it filled by the answer.

The driver smiled politely and replied,

"Alfred. You may address me as Alfred."

You reflected his smile and nodded, acknowledging his answer,

"Thank you, Alfred."

Within the next moment, you were led up the stone steps to the main doors of Wayne Manor. You lifted your hand and knocked twice.

**_, , , _**

_Dick's POV_

_Night of the dinner; 5:30 PM_

"Thanks, Alfred! I'll be down in a few minutes." I called to Alfred while rushing upstairs to get ready.

I must have stood in front of my closet for at least ten minutes, pondering over the perfect suit for tonight. I'm usually not like this; I normally just throw something on and go. But tonight was different, tonight was special. Finally picking the perfect outfit, I laid it out on my bed and hopped in the shower.

The warm water failed to cease the uncountable amount of questions that were swarming around in my mind,

_"__Will she think it's all too much?"_

_"__Does she feel the same way?"_

_"__Will she feel uncomfortable?"_

I sighed in frustration; All I want is for her to have a good time. It would be terrible if things got awkward between us all because of me, especially since she's such a great friend. A smart, funny beautiful… I shook my head, thinking,

_"She's just going to expect it as a friendly get together, just stay whelmed and focus on the matter at hand," _which was to be ready before Alfred went to pick her up, and so I could add any last-minute final touches to the ballroom.

It took me until 6:45 to be fully dressed; sheik, smooth and ready. Alfred was just about to leave, so I gave him the address and hurried off to the ballroom to make sure everything was in place.

I stood back to look at everything, and it was as perfect as Alfred and I left it an hour and fifteen minutes ago. I went to go check on the food in the kitchen, and every course was laid out untouched as well, smelling delicious. I remembered when (y/n) and I randomly talked about our favorite foods one day during study hall and kindly asked Alfred to make all of her favorite dishes for tonight. Alfred is a fantastic cook, so hopefully she will enjoy his cooking as much as I do.

I started to head back towards the main hall. Once there, I leaned against a nearby wall.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled out slowly, _"Let's just hope all goes well, I really hope she has a nice time."_

Right then and there, I heard two knocks at the door.

**_, , , _**

_Present time_

Not even a second later the tall double doors swung open to reveal the man of the hour, looking quite dashing.

Dick stood before you in a well-fitted, all black tux with a red tie and red pocket silk folded in a fancy manner, topped off with his dark, luscious locks slicked back. You had to admit, he looked hot, no question about it. He shined his charming smile your way and greeted you,

"(y/n)! I'm so glad to see you!" he gestured for you to come in.

You strode through the door onto the shiny marble floor, your high heeled shoes making a faint clacking sound, and you gazed around in awe before smiling gratefully,

"Thank you for inviting me."

Wayne Manor was exquisite on the outside, but on the inside it was magnificent, and that was an understatement. You felt as though you've just waltzed into a fairy tale with the shimmering chandelier hung above your head, the enchanted incense that wafted around you like an unraveling roll of the finest silk, and the expensive, almost royal entirety of it all. It, beyond belief, took your breath away.

This wasn't even close to what you expected Dick's house to be like at all, you still can't believe he actually lives here.

Dick closed the door behind you then couldn't help but look you up and down. Your (f/c) gown hugged your curves and your fanciful accessories sparkled, and let's not forget your matching heels and lovely (h/l) (h/c) hair done up all nice. Dick's eyes widened in amazement,

"Wow (y/n), you look… very beautiful."

Pink dusted your cheeks as you smiled and complemented back,

"Thank you, you look quite dashing yourself."

He grinned,

"Thanks."

Then he held his arm out in a gentleman-like fashion and asked,

"Shall we?"

You gladly hooked your arm in his as he led you to a marvelous ballroom down the hall.

**_, , ,_**

The gorgeous ballroom was dimly lit by small candles around the room, along with a lovely assortment of colorful candles and flowers in the center. The tasteful assortment was carefully placed on a round, white-draped table. The setting reminded you of the classic "_When in Rome_" sort of concept with all the candles and the overall atmosphere. It was very calming, and it was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for you.

While taking it all in, you couldn't help but see it all as an extravagant "date". You and Dick have always been friends and nothing more. Sure, you thought he was totally nice, funny and very handsome, but you never thought that he might feel the same way. If he did, you felt that would be the greatest thing ever. Only time will tell on this marvelous night. You beamed brightly, over joyed as he led you to the table and the two of you sat down, him politely pulling out your chair for you of course.

The two of you chatted over (f/b) and the first course; (f/s) soup. You both talked about your school life, accomplishments and likes/dislikes. You learned that Dick grew up through the circus, he didn't like overly-obsessive fangirls, and he likes qualities like confidence and wit in girls. Who knew? You also told him some things about yourself, and by that time the main course was brought to the table on a shiny silver platter, (f/m).

**_, , ,_**

You two were together for what seemed like hours, and you loved every minute of it. The both of you talked about everything from pet peeves to what the future could be like, and you even danced! The (f/d) dessert was also quite delicious. Every part of this night was going absolutely flawlessly, and you weren't the only one who thought so.

As your final dance together came to a soothing finish, Dick held you close by the waist and spoke softly, his voice sweet and adoring,

"I had a really fun time tonight." His electric blue eyes locked on your (e/c) ones.

"I did too, I really did. Thank you so much for this." You smiled in gratitude, thankful for this wonderful time spent with your long-time crush.

You didn't notice that he had been gradually lowering himself towards you until his soft, luxurious lips touched yours. You were caught off guard, but without a second thought melted into it.

Your loving moment ended all too soon, but you were pleased with what you heard soon after,

"(y/n), I've liked you for a really long time, and… I don't know if you feel the same but-"

You cut him off with a sweet, reassuring peck.

"After an amazing kiss like that, and an even better night, you really think I don't like you? I've liked you for a really long time too." You couldn't help but let a blush dust your cheeks.

Dick smiled in pure joy, then popped the million dollar question,

"(y/n)… Will you go out with me?"

Did he even have to ask?

"I'd love to." You answered, beaming lovingly.

With that, he leaned forward once more and sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N –**

Voa la! I hope you guys liked this little one-shot! If you have other characters from Young Justice or any other show you'd like me to write about, let me know in a review or in a message!


End file.
